Heart Broken
by angel514
Summary: Mikan proves the fact that love at first sight can last long. when she gets in love with Natsume. But Luna takes him away from her by casting him in a spell. Mikan was definetly heart broken which caused her to do something tragic! R&R ... ReviSed!


**H E A R T B R O K E N**

One Shot only …

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the Characters …

But only the Story …

**REVISED ******

By the way, some characters are OOC, especially Natsume, I want him to be a gentleman.

It wasn't an ordinary day in the Alice Academy for Girls in Japan. Because for a top star highly intelligent brunette who is also a great controller of her alice, the nullification and copying alice, is going to meet a long time friend and crush. Selected students of AAG are going to the Academy's other branch which is exclusive for Boys.

"Hotaru" the girl ran towards her best friend to give her a hug. Then the cold-hearted inventor hit her with the baka-gun. And the brunette fell to the ground.

"Mikan-san, are you alright?" Anna said and gave a hand to Mikan.

"Yup, I'm okay, thanks Anna" she replied with a smile.

"Are you excited, Mikan-san?" Nonoko asked her.

"Yeah, so much, I'm gonna see 'him' again" Mikan replied with again a smile which was brighter than the sun.

"Mikan, I think you're in love with 'him'!" Anna said.

"Maybe , it was just 'love at first sight', Natsume is cute and sweet" Mikan said and remembered.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Merry Christmas minna-san!"_I said as I went to the dining table._

"Hi Mi-chan"_a blonde haired guy then said my name._

"Ru-chan!"_I shouted back and hugged my cousin._"I missed you so, so, so much, long time no see".

"Yeah, by the way this is my best friend, Natsume"_he said and a young crimson-eyed boy with raven hair stepped from his back._

"H h … hi, I I'm Miikan"_I introduced my self hesitantly, I then lost my balance and fell to the ground and I wave my hand. Natsume was three years older than me, and also 5 inches taller._

"Nice to meet you Mikan, I'm Natsume"_he said in a cool way and gave me a hand and let me up. And we both shook hands for a long time._

_We smiled at each other still holding hands, I noticed it and let go. I looked away and blushed. He is super cute and hot, and really such a gentleman._

"Sit here, Natsume-sempai"_I said_

"No thanks, and by the way no need to call me Natsume-sempai or Natsume-kun, just plain, Natsume."

"Okay Natsume, I insist you would sit_" I said and hid my blush._

"In one condition, you sit beside me"

_He offered me a chair. And all of us, Ruka, my mom, dad, grandpa, my uncle and aunties, my other cousins, Natsume and I, ate our Christmas dinner. I really focused my attention on Natsume and I entertained him. Then we walked outside the house and under a sakura tree._

"Hey where do you go to school?"_I asked._

"Alice Academy for Boys, you" _he said._

"Ahh, okay, well I'm from Alice Academy for Girls"

_We talked and talked for hours. Gosh, he is so polite. I got his number and he got mine. And I realized I like him._

_We then bid farewell._

_Natsume's parents were away in a business trip so that's why he spends his Christmas Vacation at Ruka's. _

_Days have passed and we text and text everyday on vacation._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"Oi! Baka, stop daydreaming" Hotaru said coldly.

"You can day dream in the car, Mikan, we're already going" Anna said.

_It's March and I haven't seen him for months, and we didn't keep in touch, the last message I receive was on the New Years' day. I wish he is okay and still remembers me._Mikan thought

10 girls were in the van going the Academy for Boys. After 3 long hours of drive, they arrived.

Mikan was on a pink off-shoulder top with a school logo in its side and a white mini-skirt with pink rubber shoes. Her hair was down which was in a 'V' shape with a cute heart-shape hairclip on the side and she has put lip gloss on her and carried a handbag.

Hotaru wore a blue top with also a school logo and skinny jeans. Anna wore yellow top still with a logo and a short shorts. And Nonoko wore a green top and jeans.

Luna, a girl which is a year older than the 4, wore a backless white top with a school and a mini skirt. Sumire and the other girls wore also a top with a school logo and different style of pants.

Mikan was the one first to get off and she noticed that the guys were in their uniform gazing at her. He saw Natsume and smiled at him. Suddenly she felt dizzy from the trip and fainted.

_**Mikan's POV**_

_After seeing Natsume, I slowly saw darkness and poof, I felt I was almost got hit by the floor._

_I woke up and saw the ceiling and Natsume and Luna talking, wait… did I see Natsume and Luna together? Talking?_

"Ahhh!"_I screamed and rubbed my eyes._

_Thank goodness, it was just a hallucination. I just saw Natsume and RUKA, yes my cousin Ruka, talking. I saw also my 3 friends around me in a hospital bed._

"Why... am I here?"_I asked innocently_

"Mikan, you didn't tell us you didn't take breakfast"_Hotaru said and shot her with a baka gun._

"Hehehe … I was a little bit excited"_Mikan said as she rubbed her head._

"Hey Mikan, you okay?"_Natsume asked me._

"Yeah"_I smiled, he still remembered me._

_Then, it was on with the program. There was first a talk from a teacher of Alice Academy of America. Cool … the speech was really funny and never been a bit boring._

_I was in the last row sitting in a corner. Well, there were really lots of students not only from the AA of Japan but in all its branches in the world. There are only about 10 representatives each school. And I'm glad I am also chosen, so is Natsume and Ruka._

_Then the moderator decided to group all of us: I were on the green team, Luna was in red with Natsume and Ruka, while Sumire was in purple team, Anna was in the yellow team, Nonoko on blue and Hotaru on pink._

_Yes, we were separated; I was a bit sad I wasn't on Natsume's team._

_I was really alone, so obviously I'm the loner. But before that I send my regards to Natsume and Ruka through Luna._

_In my team, I met Tsubasa-sempai and Kaname-kun. They were gentlemen, sweet and caring, and cute too. I think I have a little crush on them. In our group, we have a sharing about our lives and about the talk. It was a little fun but still I was a loner and I miss my friends so much._

_Time passed by, and it was lunch time. I met my friends._

"So Luna, did you send my regards?"

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

"Thank you"

_**Normal POV**_

"_Only to your cousin Ruka, anyway, Natsume's cute and his mine, I even cast a spell on him for a day, Mikan Sakura, AA for Girl's so-called Queen, you're going down"_ Luna thought.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hi, you must be Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, I'm Luna" Mikan's friend she said and offered a hand.

Natsume just glared at her and refused to shake her hand with his.

"So how's Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"She's okay, she said she wants to give her regards to Ruka" Luna said and smiled at Ruka. "And by the way, she seems not to know you."

"What? You sure"

"Totally"

"Wait guys, my pet rabbit just got away." Ruka said.

"I really think she hates you, but I don't" Luna said as he got closer to Natsume and cast a spell on him: that he will forget Mikan and be in love with Luna"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hi!" A girl shouted to a crimson-haired man.

The boy just raised his brow and smirked.

"Who is she, Natsume?" The boy's friend asked.

"Just another stupid fan girl" Natsume replied.

"But she seems pretty cute and out of the ordinary" Another friend said.

"She's yours; I don't like her that much anyway"

The young brunette then went close to Natsume.

"So, how are you?"

"He's fine, and I'm Koko" Natsume's friend said and gave her a hand and they both shook it.

"Do you know Luna?" Natsume asked.

"Yes!" Mikan shouted.

"Well, send my regards to her"

He said and poof, looks like her heart shattered into pieces.

"O…okay" Mikan said and ran away in tears.

…

"Luna!" Mikan shouted.

"What?" she replied with a plastic smile plastered in her face.

"Natsume, (sniff) sends (sniff) his regards (sniff) to you (sniff)"

"Are you okay, Mikan-san? Looks like you have a cold!" Luna said with a hidden smirk.

"I'm alright, better go now, we have a group practice" she said and ran away.

"_Face 1: completed, I'm gonna be the most powerful girl in the academy one's she is gone with a heart broken"_ Luna thought and laughed the most evil laugh you'll ever hear.

…

Under a Sakura tree, a brunette cried her eyes out all night.

"Hey" a girl approached her.

"Hi Luna" Mikan said and wiped her tears.

"What's your problem is it about Natsume?"

Mikan just nodded.

"He really is a sweet guy, you know, he talked to me so such sweetly, and I get so in love with his eyes and I melt in his smile" Luna said

"Yeah"

"And we talked to each other for hours, and you know he asked me to be his girlfriend, so Mikan, is it okay for you?"

The crying girl just nodded.

"Thank you, and by the way your such a great friend" she said and hugged Mikan. "Be alright okay and don't cry, there are still lots of boys there".

Then Luna just walked away.

Mikan then ran away to Hotaru.

"Hotaru (sob) Natsume (sob) asked Luna (inhale) to be (exhale) his girlfriend (sobbed and hugged Hotaru)" Mikan cried out.

"Are you sure?"

"Luna said it"

"Really? Do you have proof?"

Mikan shook her head.

"So why are you crying?"

"Thanks Hotaru" Mikan said and hugged her "for making my hopes up when I'm down, you're really a true friend."

Mikan was skipping happily at the park, until she heard voices. Then she peeked and saw a girl and boy.

"Natsume, your so sweet" the girl said and hugged his so-called boy-friend. " I can see the moon shine so brightly here."

"Yeah, Luna means moon right?"

"Uhuh"

"You're my light" he said and kissed her forehead.

Mikan gasped at what she saw. And even cried more, then she heard the announcement that they were leaving because of an emergency.

Mikan, on the van was still crying.

"I didn't (sob) even (sob) say (sob) goodbye" Mikan said between loud sobs.

"Shhs… don't cry Mikan, there are so many boys in the world" Anna comforted.

"But, when I'm with him, I feel … I feel" Mikan was suddenly cut off by someone opening the side door of the van.

"Mikan dear, why are you crying again?" Luna said with a hidden evil grin and went closer to Mikan and hugged her.

"I'm okay" Mikan said.

"Wait, better bid goodbye to **MY** Natsume" Luna said emphasizing my and then giggled.

A few minutes after that, Luna and Natsume where in front of the van and Luna pecked at his cheeks, which was impossible if it was not seen by the brunette and passengers. And both bade farewell to each other.

They have arrived in their dorm.

**XXX**

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I feel so depressed, sad, weak. I have no reason to live anymore. The world is so cruel to me. I thought the world is beautiful, but the question is, why is it treating me this way? Why? That's a question. Natsume, he's my world. They say love makes the world go round. He makes the world go round. He is my life, my reason to live. He once said that I am his angel. This is pretty stupid and dumb for a top-star like me. We didn't have spent our days together, just once or twice. People say that love at first sight never last, well its foolishness. True love makes you really do even the craziest things in life. It's true they really make you do everything even if you regret it._

_I then took a pad of paper with hearts on it. I wrote letters to my close friends, to Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, my mom, dad, grandpa and Natsume. I hid every letter with its give, but I wrote a note in my bedside table. I then grabbed a knife and stab my self to death. Love really makes you do the craziest things._

_**Normal POV**_

In the morning, Hotaru noticed that Mikan wasn't in the dining room for breakfast; even if she's late she'll never skip it.

She knocked in her room but no one answered or muttered words. Hotaru has no choice and knocked the door down. And sadly saw a dead body of Mikan.

She cried and sobbed all her eyes and called the persons in the note.

_**In the funeral**_

_Dear Everybody,_

_Don't cry because I'm probably dead right now. If you do I won't rest in peace and will haunt you forever. Just joking. Well, take care everybody and promise me that you'll be happy even if I'm not here anymore. Keep smiles up always, I always have a place for all of you in my heart, even if I'm up there or down here. Always smile and love each other._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

"Ouch" Luna shouted as Hotaru slapped her. Then Nonoko and Anna also slapped her.

"Mikan, is sweet and kind to you even if you're that plastic" Hotaru added. "You're the reason of this." She then turned to Natsume and slapped him too, but even harder.

Then they all got their letters. They all cried for the light of their life, the root of their happiness, the angel that fell from heaven to their paths is gone.

_**Natsume's Letter from Mikan**_

_Dear Natsume,_

_Hope you remember me now. I hope you're okay. Why does love come back when you're ready forget? Why does it continue to grow even if you are badly hurt? Maybe it's because love is like that when it's true. It always brings out the stupid part in you. Maybe that is because I'm dead right now. You are my life Natsume, you are my everything, without you, I'm lost. But, I will be with you forever. You'll stay in my heart always. I just hope I got a place in yours; even a small part is big for me. And Natsume, hope you and Luna are okay. Love her always. And promise me; don't ever hurt her or my friends. I will be your angel, Natsume, always._

_I will love you forever,_

_Mikan_

**XXX**

**KRRRIIINGGG!!!**

_I woke up feeling something wet in my eyes._

_What a freaking, creepy, sad dream. Nope. Rephrase that. _

_Freeky, Creepy, Tragic Nightmare!!!_

_I looked at the clock … it's almost time for our departure to the Alice Academy for Boys._

Mikan then hurried to their meeting spot.

"Hey girls!"

"Mikan, you're late." Nonoko said.

"Got this creepy nightmare, by the way where's Luna?"

"Her mother called" Anna said "Looks like she couldn't come because she has chicken pox."

"Oh … that's said" Mikan said but in her thought was _That's great._

"By the way she has a substitute" Hotaru said.

"Nobara-chan?!" the brunette was shocked as she saw one of her close friends.

As they arrived to their destination …

A boy opened the door for them.

"Natsume? What are you doing here." exclaimed a shocked Mikan.

"Well, I need to escort **my** angel, right?" he said as he offered his hand to her with a sweet and rare smile.

**XXX**

Hey, I got it revised :P

Read and Review please …

Hope you read my other fanfics especially "Just As Planned"

Thanks one and all.


End file.
